


the yin-yang stick (chenzui X baixiaozhou)

by zhuangbility



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	the yin-yang stick (chenzui X baixiaozhou)

白小舟给绑着，绑在木架子上，不远是一锅冷油，还有桌椅板凳的，他昏昏沉沉，看着屋角的一堆粗稻草，恨不得立刻趴到上头睡死过去。门上锁链子响，进来个穿上校军服的高个子，军帽子一摘，露出一张桃花脸，是陈醉。  
白小舟拔一口气：“陈老弟，你把二宝从警备司令部弄出来，我立马把那四页纸给你！”  
陈醉搬把椅子坐到他对面，点一支烟：“我不姓陈了，现在是五十九军骑兵旅上校参谋，于四海。”  
白小舟知道，他这是到张军长那儿搞策反去了：“他妈谁都行！你赶紧去，去晚了他们该打他了！”  
陈醉慢悠悠吐口烟圈：“把你招出来，他就不挨打了。”  
白小舟晃脑袋：“他不会招的。”  
陈醉翘起二郎腿，靠着椅子背，眯起眼睛把他瞧上一遍：“白小舟，我在你那儿安了个东西，你知道吗？”  
老白没搭理他，他掐着自己的大拇指甲：“这个大小，在你屋灯座下头。”  
老白嗖地抬起头，陈醉让他这么一瞪倒笑了：“苏联货，声音不错，”他站起来，走到他身后：“人家养戏子是为了操屁股，你养戏子……”他把抽了一半的烟塞到他嘴里，拿穿军靴的脚蹬他的圆屁股：“倒是天天挨操！”  
白小舟真没脸了，窝着脖子一句嘴也不回，陈醉贴上他的背：“伯楫兄，兄弟可真开眼了，看不出你挺带劲一个爷们儿，怎么让杨二宝一捅屁眼，就叫唤成那样！”  
他把手伸到前头拽他的裤腰带，老白当这是他吓唬人的手段，叼着烟很挑衅地：“操，你他妈硬得起来么！”  
陈醉扒了他裤子，下身往他屁股上一顶，隔着厚军服，硬邦邦支楞楞一根肉棍子，白小舟吓得紧着往前躲，让陈醉一手一边抓住，硬给扒开了。这个屁股结实滑溜，缝儿里一个小眼，紧拧着十八个褶，他拿大拇指往那褶子上一摁，白小舟就浑身一抖，烟屁股从嘴里掉出来，划在胸脯上烫出一个疤。  
“操你妈陈醉，往哪儿抠呢！”他刚骂完，后头就哗啦一响，是拉裤链的声儿，接着屁眼就让一个烫人的大东西顶住了。  
白小舟两个太阳穴往外冒凉风：“姓陈的你、你他妈有病吧！”  
陈醉没回话，回他的是那个大东西，强顶着就要往里进，白小舟两手绑着没法推他，急得直叫唤：“你他妈会不会整！进不来！我操！整点儿油！”  
他以为陈醉进不来，换句话说，他以为他后门多紧呢，人家陈醉吐口唾沫，一使劲就操进去了，白小舟自己都吓一跳，撅着个屁股愣在那儿。陈醉搂着他等了一会儿，就这一会儿白小舟就熬不住了，二宝弄了他一个来月，早把他操开了，如今给干戳着不动弹，他从脑门心到脚底板都不得劲，自己喘着粗气往陈醉身上靠。  
陈醉也没想到他这样，手上揉搓他，心里恨杨二宝：“白小舟，你骚过头了！”  
他扳着他的腰大抽大干起来，老白岔着腿直哼哼，下头的小兄弟也跟着左右乱摆头，他这股投入劲儿陈醉很看不过去，在他屁股上狠掐一把，把东西拔出来。老白皱着个脸，屁股往后一扭一扭的，陈醉照他腮帮子上拍：“我好，还是杨二宝好？”  
白小舟还算清醒，笑了：“鸡巴嘛，都一样。”  
陈醉陪着他笑，抄起他左腿抱在腰间，掰着他屁股蛋，从正面再操进去。这回可和上回不一样了，他从兜里掏出一块粗布手绢，盖在老白那根东西上，一边从下往上顶，一边从上往下套，没两个回合，白小舟就开始哭爹喊娘：“哎我操！我操！”  
陈醉贴着他耳朵根：“不是你操，是我操你！”  
说着胯骨颠得更猛，白小舟像坐在万顷巨浪上头，听着啪啪啪的顶屁股声，像个娘们儿似的狂颤悠，陈醉还没怎么地呢，他突然一嗓子，哗啦尿出来了。  
陈醉傻眼了，看看他，再看看自己：“你他妈……尿我一身！”  
白小舟半天才喘匀气儿，低头一看，地上一大滩尿，他把头搭在陈醉肩上，哑着嗓子：“我他妈完了！”  
俩人都还硬着，陈醉给他解开手，压着他躺到稻草堆上，白小舟吓得紧推他：“哎妈我求你了，别操我了！”  
陈醉把眼镜摘下来，对着他的嘴就啃，脱下裤子，两根光溜溜的东西你蹭我我蹭你，蹭得黏糊糊滑腻腻的。他和二宝是两股劲儿，杨二宝操人不让喘气儿，一路操到黑，陈醉操人给留着余地，让白小舟自个儿起劲儿，给他送上来。  
老白真给他送上去了，蹭着蹭着，他耐不住地打开大腿，往上圈住陈醉的腰，脚趾尖勾勾着，先是踩陈醉的屁股，人家没搭茬，他又上上下下刮陈醉的腿，陈醉一边啃他一边听他贱贱地说：“操我。”  
陈醉把他腿从腰上拽下来，往上一翻，就看那屁股缝里湿得不像个样，屁股眼跟个嘴巴似的，一撅一撅等着喂呢：“杨二宝怎么把你搞成这样！”  
白小舟这时候啥也不想了，就想挨操，一手摸着自己的东西，一手抓着陈醉的往屁股缝里送，陈醉不着急，顶住了在那儿画圈：“你自己摸出来，我看看。”  
老白急得直往下蹭：“他娘的摸不出来，操我！”  
陈醉把他抱起来坐着：“我见过一个人，玩婊子出不来，后来找个人从后边一操，就出来了，你跟他一个毛病。”  
白小舟两手搓自己的奶头，找着陈醉的嘴没皮没脸就亲，陈醉把东西立起来，让他往下坐，他和二宝没玩过这个，搂着陈醉脖子不下去，陈醉一看他不敢，更摁着他的胯往下压，才操进去一半，老白就激灵着出来了。  
他喷了陈醉一肚皮，陈醉把着他的屁股蛋子，又捏又掐又揉的：“白小舟你玩不了女人了，瞅你现在这样，就是个屁精！”  
白小舟不管那个，追着他的嘴咬个没完，把剩下那半截也坐进去，哼唧着说：“妈的操我，把我操硬！”  
陈醉反倒拔出来了，站起身，拿刚才那块手绢把东西擦擦，伸到他嘴边，老白哪舔过这个，挺着不下嘴，陈醉也不逼他，轻轻往他脸上戳，没一会儿他就抓过来给舔了。陈醉要是再不发力，就他妈是不识好赖，他把人拽起来，扳住后脖子，一口叼住往死里亲，白小舟也不是吃素的，两个大老爷们儿吸呀舔的，啃得昏天黑地。  
陈醉托着他两条腿，抱起屁股狠操进去，白小舟刚要舒口气，陈醉倒好，不说找个地方呆着好好操，倒满屋子乱走起来，走得老白瞎嚷嚷：“操！干啥！我操你妈陈醉！”  
陈醉后来把他顶在一个墙角，像要把人镶到墙里一样，使足了力气乱顶一气，白小舟就是在这个墙角夹着他又尿了。陈醉能这么就完事吗，不能，他那根东西还神采奕奕的，直到把老白屁股全搞肿了，湿裤子也干了，他才不情不愿地罢手。  
看他要走，白小舟撅着肿屁股喊他：“哎！我让你操成这样……”  
陈醉打断他：“是你让我操，还是你求我操？”  
“你别说是让的还是求的吧，反正你操了这么半天……”  
“得！”陈醉把军帽戴上：“我回去换个裤子就上警备司令部弄人，行吧？”  
白小舟刚要点头，陈醉又说：“那四页纸呢？”  
“屁股都操成这样了，你还要那四页纸，合着我让你白操啦！”  
“就你那黑屁股，白给我我都不操。”  
“哎你他妈！才提上裤子就不认账，刚才是谁抱着我这黑屁股，耸得像条狗似的！”  
他越说越下道，陈醉真没法听了：“反正杨二宝在警备司令部关着，你再絮叨一会儿，人没了，我也省事儿了。”  
最后老白还是按着陈醉的路子来的，过两天他出去了，又穿得人五人六，到五十九军去踩了一圈，让“于参谋”给弄到军械库，里里外外狠弄了一回。到家他跟二宝说：“那个陈醉，指定是有啥毛病，一屋子的枪管子弹，他那劲儿来的，差点没把马克沁捅我屁眼里！”  
二宝揪起他脖领子：“马克沁？”一猛劲儿拽开，拿胯骨把他顶在写字桌上：“你还是先尝尝‘八大锤’吧！”


End file.
